Seeker's one-shots
by ragsweas
Summary: Written for Quidditch League Fanfiction Challenge. Seeker for Falmouth Falcons. 1: Voldemort x Bellatrix. Bellatrix is carrying Voldemort's child. Can a Dark Lord and his most loyal follower find happiness?


**Forum:** _ **The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition.**_

 **Season:** _ **5**_

 **Team:** _ **Falmouth Falcons**_

 **Position:** _ **Seeker**_

 **Prompt(s):** _ **Write your Captain's NOTP(Anyone with Voldemort)**_

 **Word count:** _ **1010(According to MS Word)**_

 **Disclaimer:** _ **Anything recognizable does not belong to me. The rights are owned by J K Rowling and WB Studios.**_

* * *

It was a normal day at the Malfoy Manor. House elves ran around, careful not to anger their master or worse, their master's master. A meeting was going on in the biggest hall, where everybody was busy. Some prisoners sat in the dungeons, talking about Hogwarts, the home they missed.

Bellatrix Lestrange, with her round belly, was walking up the stairs. She had not been allowed to go to the meeting. Bellatrix was cursing everybody when she heard Cissy hiss, "Bella!"

Bellatrix turned to look at her youngest sister standing there, arms folded.

"What do you want Cissy?" demanded Bellatrix. She was far too tired to talk.

"Why are you walking up the stairs?" demanded Narcissa.

"What do you want me to do, fly on a broomstick?" snapped Bellatrix.

Narcissa sighed. "You could have just called someone to help you with whatever you needed Bella. You need to rest."

Bellatrix rolled her eyes. "Cissy, I have already been boycotted from all the meetings!" she sneered. "Should I be a prisoner again?"

"Bellatrix."

Bellatrix turned to come face-to-face with none other than Voldemort himself.  
"My Lord!" She was about to bow when Voldemort waved it away. "Walk with me," he instead said.

Bellatrix turned to give a superior look to Narcissa and then followed the Dark Lord like a lost puppy. Narcissa merely sighed.

Bellatrix followed Voldemort obediently. She watched as he wordlessly walked up to the terrace of the Manor. Bellatrix was soon out of breath but she wouldn't let a child overtake her willpower! She merely climbed until they were standing on the terrace.

Voldemort walked up to the railing and stood there, watching down the gardens. Bellatrix took

the moment to catch some breath. Damn this child!

"How are you keeping up, Bellatrix?" asked Voldemort. Bellatrix looked up to see that he was still looking away.

"Well, my Lord," she said.

"I wish you could get this over soon, Bellatrix," said Voldemort. "I have important assignments for you. You are my most faithful follower after all."

Bellatrix, if possible, seemed to inflate even more. The Dark Lord had himself proclaimed that she was his most faithful follower. Ha, just wait till she could rub this all over the others' faces!

"My Lord, according to Narcissa I will be in your service within the next month," she said happily.

Voldemort turned and gave a smile. "Good to hear that."

There was some silence for a few moments. Voldemort began pacing as Bellatrix stood straight at her position.

"Has anyone got anything on the Potter boy?" he suddenly asked, furious.

"No my Lord." She looked up to look at Voldemort. "If you only give me a chance my Lord. I will supervise the Snatchers…"

"Bellatrix." Bellatrix stopped mid sentence to look up at Voldemort. "I want you to rest. The child you carry is mine and I wish it to be healthy."

"Of course My Lord," Bellatrix mumbled, her spirits low.

"And if you get weaker, you wouldn't be back in a month."

"Yes, My Lord."

Silence followed after that. Voldemort suddenly chuckled.

"What is it My Lord?" Bellatrix asked excitedly.

"Dumbledore," said Voldemort. "The old man said I would never have any happiness in life. What do you call this then? The Potter boy is running, I am ruling the Ministry and everything is happening the way I would like it to be. How is this not happiness?"

"Of course, My Lord," said Bellatrix, bowing.

"Who needs love now, when you have everything? This love only made that Potter Boy lose again and again. When I lured him by is Godfather's name, when I killed Dumbledore."

Bellatrix seemed to agree. As Voldemort turned to look at her, he saw her crestfallen face. He felt pity on her-the poor woman still did not understand that love was nothing but a weakness. It could cause her to fall.

"But," he said suddenly "If I did have to love someone, I am sure it would have been you."

The happiness Bellatrix felt was beyond understanding. Voldemort waved her off and she followed, but not before filling up with joy .

* * *

Voldemort looked at the child in his arms. It was a girl. He didn't mind. After all, Bellatrix was a woman and she had proved herself to be extraordinary.

Speaking of Bellatrix, the woman was lying on the bed, too tired to even sit up. It had been hard sixteen hours for her.

"My Lord?"

Voldemort turned to see Narcissa bowing in front of him. He raised an eyebrow.

"Bellatrix wishes to see the child," she said in a trembling voice. Anytime now, the Crucio would be on her. But Narcissa was surprised when Voldemort quickly walked up to Bellatrix and handed her the child over.

There was nobody else in the room. She watched as her sister held the child. It didn't matter if she was half mad, if she didn't understand many feelings. She was a mother now and Narcissa could see the pride and happiness on her face. Even if she considered it just another prize for the Dark Lord, this was it.

And the Dark Lord looked so content, so proud of the child who had not yet done anything. He didn't feel love, Narcissa knew that. But he looked at the two girls in front of her with pride.

"You have done well Bellatrix," said Voldemort. He turned to Narcissa as Bellatrix cackled

happily at the child. "This must not get out now Narcissa."

"Of course my Lord."

"Once I have taken over Hogwarts, this child will grow up there. As the heir to my estate." Voldemort gave a chuckle, as if hiding an important secret that only he knew. "Is that clear Narcissa? Now, only Rodolphus should know about her."

"Yes My Lord."

Voldemort once again looked at the child. She was a wonder-that girl didn't cry!

"I will call her Augury."

And then, when Narcissa looked up to see The Dark Lord, her elder sister and their child, she could say that they could have just been a happy family. Bellatrix loved her master deeply, Voldemort respected her and the child had just started their journey. It was perfect.

She turned to leave the room.

"Obliviate."

As Narcissa walked through the doors, she forgot about the child and went on like any other day.

* * *

 **This is my first try on Voldemort-review please?**


End file.
